The primary goal of the Biometry Core is to enhance the quality of the research conducted in the proposed Northwest / Alaska Center to Reduce Oral Health Disparity at the University of Washington. This goal will be] achieved by extending the activities of the existing very successful Biometry Core that has served the Regional Clinical Dental Research Center since 1990 and the Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center since 1999. Biometry Core personnel will collaborate with Center investigators in the conduct of studies approved by the Center and also in the design of future studies. Biostatistical and data management expertise will be made available to investigators in all phases of Center research, from design to analysis and dissemination of results, in order t o ensure that the studies utilize the most efficient study designs and analysis methods currently available. Biometry Core biostatisticians will also continue their methodological research on issues that arise out of collaborations in the Center for which no satisfactory methods exist. It is anticipated that these initiatives will stimulate more clinical and basic research related to the theme of the proposed Center. The goals of the Biometry Core will be met by a team of experts in biostatistics who are currently actively involved in oral health research.